A Fairy's Kiss
by DarkHumor131
Summary: This is the story of how an ex-trainer's life went down the drain. Follow Kyle Orpheus on his dark decent into madness followed only by a group of friends and his ever faithful lucario. Pokemorph story
1. A Simple Life With Little Strife

Note: Hello folks, how are you today, oh wait I can't hear you, sorry for the let down.

Anyways, story, read, bullshit

* * *

"Kyle, Lucy, It's time for breakfast." My mom yelled from downstairs. The lucario lying on the bean bag chair in the corner of my room groaned as her sensitive ears were assaulted by the noise.

"You ok there Lucy?" I asked worriedly, all I got was a quick snort in return. I shook my head and got out of bed. "Can you get up so I can change, please?"

"Lu… rio." I glared at her response. I grew up with Lucy, she was a riolu back when we got her and we had hired a tutor to teach her English, she could speak it perfectly but when she was feeling mischievous or just really tired she would switch back to her native tongue.

"Lucy, we got to get ready for our camping trip. Come on."

"That was today? Well fuck, let's go." I chuckled at her sudden energy

"I still gotta get dressed though."

"Then hurry up" She threw some clothes at me and dashed downstairs. I got dressed and packed my bag. You see, once a month me and Lucy hike to a lake up in the nearby mountains. It's a beautiful place and great for camping this time of year. So we decided to actually stay there for a week instead of just a day like we normally did. My mom had already contacted my school to get me excused for the week so now all that was left was to actually begin the trip. I began my descent down the stairs only to trip halfway down and hit my head on the wall at the bottom. I looked up to see Lucy staring at me with a shocked expression on her face. "You ok Kyle?" She asked me crouching down to be right by my face.

"I'm fine, just a little shocked," I replied before continuing, "I did just fall down the stairs after all." I chuckled lightly as Lucy stuck out her paw to help me up. I took it and she yanked me to my feet. I pulled her into a hug, careful to avoid her spike. She hugged me back and rested her head against my chest. I sighed and kissed her forehead lightly only to realize my mom was watching us. I smiled lightly at her and chuckled before letting go of the canine pressed against me. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"You two ready for your trip?" My mom asked us.

"As long as Kyle didn't forget to pack anything!" Lucy said as she hopped up onto the counter and reached for a piece of bacon. My mom pulled out a spray bottle and spritz the lucario, who just shrugged it off and ate the bacon before hopping down from the counter and vaulting over the back of the couch to land laying down. "We established that I'm not bothered by that a long time ago!" She called to my mom who just responded with a sigh as she set my plate in front of me.

"Thanks mom, but don't you have to get to work?" I spoke in a calm tone, my voice almost completely devoid of emotion.

"Yes I do and don't talk like that." She pulled on a jacket and walked to the front door before turning around. "Love you, see you next week." With that, she walked out of the house and the door swung closed behind her. I glanced over at Lucy who was grabbing a few things from the cupboards.

"You ready Luc?" I called as she shoved some cans into my backpack.  
"Yep, now let's go!" she said running up to the door. I sighed and grabbed a duffle bag and my backpack and walked out the front door.

* * *

End note: Well that certainly looked longer in docs, Weird. Well just gonna say that the other chapters are gonna be longer than this, see you later.


	2. We're Just Getting Started

Note: See, This one is longer! Told you it would be, I think it's actually over 1000 words! Anyways, I forgot to mention the obvious last time, but I don't own Pokémon! Wish I did though, cause then money would never be a problem. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, Please review!

* * *

"Alright Lucy, we're almost there!" I called behind me as I strolled casually up a hill. There was a sigh from behind me as a berry flew past my head and splattered its juice on a tree a few feet ahead of me. I turned around to see Lucy grinning at me. "Really Luc, you're throwing berries at me? Well then, I guess I'll have to get you acquainted with our old friend, the lake."

"You wouldn't dare." She growled jokingly while sitting down. I raised an eyebrow and she just patted the ground next to her. I walked over to her and sat down by her side. After I sat she leaned in close and nuzzled me lightly. "I love you Kyle, more than you know."

"W-what, Lucy did you hit your head?"

"Nope, was I supposed to?"

"No but you don't take orders from me anymore so if you were then it wasn't because of me." I said as I began stroking in between her ears.

"You'll always be my trainer, even if you don't see it that way."

"Lucy, we're equals, always have been."

"But you're a citizen and I'm not, we're not equal."

"You know what I mean." I smiled at her and got to my feet, reaching a hand out for her. I grabbed her paw and pulled her up before hearing my phone go off. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked, it was an alert from a website I was subscribed to. I skimmed through the article then went to send my mom a text. Just before I hit send Lucy grabbed me and winked.

"We gotta go set up camp, so get off your fucking phone and get walking." She shoved me as she spoke and began pulling me along. I glared at her and began to protest only to have a paw put on my mouth and found myself staring into a pair of crimson eyes. She giggled and moved her paw. "I said get walking, move"

"Lucy, you're so fucked up, it's not even funny anymore." I said as I started walking towards the campsite. She smiled at me and shoved me lightly, causing me to roll my eyes. When we reached the camp Lucy began to unpack while I set up the tent. As I struggled with the poles I heard a chuckle from the woods and stood up with a glance at Lucy. She had her eyes closed and her aura receptors raised.

"Kyle, you're not gonna believe who that was. It was~" She was cut off by an umbreon leaping from a bush and tackling her. I heard a rustle from the shrubbery behind me and was knocked to the ground as I saw a flash of white fur. I sighed and just rolled over, eliciting a yelp from the pokemon on my back.

"Lucy, where you gonna say it was Daniel and Riley?" I glanced over the absol that had assaulted me, "Riley, bud, why are you here? I released you like, two years ago."  
He crawled closer and cleared his throat before batting me in the face. As he stood he mumbled something pokespeech. Lucy sighed and called out to me, "He says he missed you, even though you're a dick to him."

"Oh come on, I'm only a dick to you." All I got as reply was a mumble from Lucy and the umbreon, Daniel, bursting into laughter. "From his reaction I'm guessing what you said was at least somewhat connected with the fact that you said you loved me earlier." Daniel stopped laughing and stood on all fours while glancing back and forth between me and Lucy with a quizzical look on his face. "Yeah, earlier she was all like 'I love you more than you know you big, beautiful man!'" At this Daniel began rolling on the ground in laughter. I stood up, stretched, and cracked my neck. I was about to finish setting up when I heard a twig snap behind me. I whipped around and saw a group of houndoom standing in a line. I did a quick analyse and sighed. "Hey Luc, you wanna handle this?"

"Oh yeah, been awhile since I got to do some fighting!" She cracked her neck and charged up an aura sphere. One of the houndoom leapt at her but she used her free paw to hit it with an amazingly timed Force Palm, sending the dark type flying. I glanced to the sides and saw Daniel with his paw on my leg and a worried look in his eyes.

"Umbre?" He questioned me, forgetting I couldn't understand.

"Daniel, I can't fucking TALK TO POKEMON!" I chuckled, remembering all the times he forgot. I looked back at the fight to see that Lucy had knocked out all but one of the houndoom. I was about to call her off but the remaining houndoom hit her with a flamethrower and caused her to stumble back a bit, panting heavily. I instinctively reached towards the only other pokeball I had on me but Lucy motioned for me to hold still and launched 4 aura spheres in quick succession. As they made contact with the dark type, Lucy lunged forward and slid past the other canine before turning and charging up a move that could terrify anyone, Hyper Beam. The houndoom turned to see the aura pokemon smirking as she prepared the attack, after realizing its mistake, the houndoom quickly fled. After our aggressor was out of sight Lucy killed the move and chuckled.

* * *

A few hours after we were attacked, we had finished setting up camp and were chatting with the two pokemon who used to be mine. With Lucy translating we were catching up on what they had been doing for the past two years.

"So, Riley, I release you, and you feel the need to stalk me?" I was questioning the absol after he admitted he had checked up on me every few weeks.

"You're like a walking disaster dude, misfortune follows you everywhere!" He chuckled as he said this, it was sort of an inside joke, though it was accurate. The reason Riley agreed to travel with me originally was because he felt drawn to me as he would be a disaster.

"Not my fault I'm wanted dead by existence itself." I joked as I glanced at Lucy, she seemed to be nervous so I decided to talk to her in private. "Daniel, Riley, would you guys please excuse us, I want to talk to Luc alone." They both nodded and padded off down to the lake. "What is it Lucy?"

"Kyle, can I ask you something?" She was still shifting a bit, but with the others gone she did seem to be more comfortable.

"Always, It's what I'm here for after all!" I smiled gently at her.

"What are your opinions on human pokemon relationships?"

"Lucy, are you attracted to me? Cause I would be willing to try it out. I love you Luc."

"Really! Yes, Kyle I love you so much." As she spoke she tackled me to the ground and began nuzzling my neck furiously. After a few minutes I called the other two back over to us and we went to bed a few hours later, me and Lucy cuddling. As I slowly drifted off, I couldn't help but smile before it faded to black.

* * *

End note: Better right? Have fun folks! In a few chapters I'm gonna need some more characters, so if you got one, please submit their info.


	3. Everything is Starting to Change

Note: Hey guys! Dark here, and I just want to say, this chapter is where we start going towards some more serious shit. That's right! Story Shit! And a shit story! This is gonna suck for our pal Kyle isn't it! On a different note, I start highschool in like, a week or two so that's gonna be great!

* * *

When I awoke I felt an odd weight on my chest and slowly opened my eyes to see Lucy staring into my eyes. I smiled at her as I bent down and kissed her on the nose. "Good morning Lucy, did you sleep well?"

She smiled at me and yawned before responding,"Nah, I was to excited about the fact that you agreed to try out dating me. You know, break the law a little." I sighed before I pulled her into a kiss. After a few minutes I heard Daniel clear his throat and saw him sitting halfway through the tent's flap staring at us.

"Hi Daniel… Good morning?" I wasn't sure how long the dark type had been there but he seemed pretty freaked. I sat up, much to Lucy's dismay, and reached out to pet the umbreon. He eagerly pushed his head into my hand and flopped on the ground, eliciting a giggle from Lucy. While I was busy petting Daniel, Lucy decided to go collect firewood. After a few minutes I decided to get out of bed and scooped the dark fox into my arms to carry him outside. I struggled to unzip the tent flap without dropping Daniel, after I managed to stumble out of the tent I was met with the sight of Riley rolling in the dirt. "Morning ya crazy feline!" I winked at him and he stopped rolling so he could glare at me. I sat by what was left of our fire from the night before and stirred the embers to help light a new one. After a few minutes of idle stirring up sparks and stuff Lucy ran back into the camp with an armful of sticks. I noticed she was acting way more energetic than normal and as soon as she dropped the sticks she tackled me to the ground, knocking Daniel from my arms. He squeaked in surprise as he hit the dirt with a light thump. I had to push Lucy off of me so that her spike didn't stab me. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes before reaching a hand out for the Aura pokemon laying on the ground.

"Wow Kyle, you really are a gentleman." Lucy said with a huge grin on her face. I sighed reached to the back of her neck. "Kyle, don't you fucking dare." And with that, I grabbed the nape of her neck and yanked her to her feet. "Hey, you want me to fucking Hyper Beam your head?"

"Yup." I deadpanned, before strolling away to the lake. I sat for a few minutes staring absent mindedly into the water before noticing something strange. "What the hell!" The reflection staring back at me had pink irises instead of amber. "Holy shit, am I on drugs." All I could do was stare at the water. I was absolutely stunned, then I realized what it could be. I jogged back to camp and called out to Lucy,"Hey Luc, I'm gonna go take a piss. Could you get a fire going so we can make breakfast?"

* * *

*5 Minutes later*

* * *

"Oh shit," I was sitting in the woods a good distance away from camp and staring at a small patch of white fur that had appeared on my inner thigh,"How am I gonna explain this, why did it have to be me." I began to hyperventilate as I realized how serious of a situation I was in. As I readjusted my shorts, I felt something hit the back of my head, and it all went black.

When I woke up I was hanging upside down from a tree with three men wearing masks and holding baseball bats staring at me. I was about to ask who they were when one of them stepped closer to me and tapped his bat on my leg.

"What's up with that bit of white down there kiddo, ya one of them freaks?" He said as swung the bat and hit me in the ribs, causing me to spit up a little blood. "Because Morphs sell for a hell of a lot more than actual people when it comes to slave trading."

"Bite me, asshat!" I choked out, a little bit of blood coming from my mouth. I glanced over at the other two masked slavers, I saw one of them was looking through my wallet.

"Hey boss, got his address here, what should we do?" The one with my stuff called over to us.

"Go there, kill anyone who's home. Don't leave any survivors." As he finished talking the two dropped my stuff and ran off into the woods.

 _"Kyle, can you hear me?"_ I glanced around as I received the telepathic message before nodding slightly. _"Good, it's been awhile, how are you doing? Lucy told me that you and her are gonna start dating! That's great news for you; now, would you like me to get you down from there?"_ I nodded again, and immediately felt the ropes around my ankle loosen. There was a rustle in the bushes causing the remaining slaver to turn his attention away from me as the ropes finished untying. I dropped to the ground and stood up coughing. The slaver turned around and swung his bat at me. I ducked under the attack and caught the bat as it passed above me, as he threw a kick at me I pried the bat from his hands and swung at his knee. His kick flew to the side of my head as I heard his knee break. He began to fall but it was broken by three pointed sticks jamming their way through his chest. As he flopped down, I saw a espeon sitting behind him with her eyes closed.

"Hi Emily, how did you find me?" I was glancing around the clearing to see if I could find out what direction the other slavers went in.

 _"I've been watching Daniel, did you really think I would leave my incredibly irresponsible brother alone for an extended period of time?"_ I chuckled at her and knelt down next to the dead slaver and looked through his pockets to see if he had a radio on him. Just as I found it, Lucy burst from the trees, panting heavily. After I explained the slavers to her we went to get Daniel and Riley.

* * *

Note: If you guys could review that would be awesome. I really enjoy writing this story and I want to know what other people think of it, so share your opinions please... Please? No, really, please?


	4. The Broken Home

After getting back to camp I hastily explained the situation to before running as quickly as I could towards town. I was jumping over roots and ducking under low hanging branches. I could hear the others running behind me, but I was to worried to pay attention to them.

Oh god no, please let her be okay. Why the fuck is this all happening to me, what did I do to deserve all of this shit. I was just reaching the edge of the woods when I saw something sitting in the crook of a tree's roots. I slowed down as I neared the tree and was greeted with the sight of the masks the slavers had been wearing. I took a quick mental note of the location before resuming my mad dash to save my mom. As I turned a corner I noticed the sound of sirens in the distance. No, it can't be, it's not, she's gonna be fine. I began to pick up the speed to a point I didn't think was humanly possible until I reached my road. Right where my house used to stand there was a massive inferno. As my friends caught up I felt my legs give out and the scene before me faded to black.

* * *

I was staring at the burnt remains of my home with a horrified look plastered on my face. The police and firefighters were swarming around the home with news crews asking questions. I was currently sitting on the back of an ambulance with my Pokémon friends sitting by my feet. I gestured one of firefighters over to me.

"What is it kid?" He was looking at me with a hateful look in his eyes, I could almost feel the rage emanating from him.

"Is my mom ok." It wasn't a question, I knew she wasn't, but I needed to hear that I was wrong.

"No, now fuck off." As he said that a police officer with his cap obscuring his face came over and told him to back off. The cop nodded at me before walking back over to the other officers and began talking. I sighed and began to stand when he walked back over with one of my backpacks in his hand.

"Here you go kid, now, listen to me. Because you're not but 18 yet they're gonna send you to a foster home, they may abuse you because of what you're going through, if that happens, I want you to run as fast as you can." With that, he tossed the bag to me and I saw his hand was covered in was covered in a layer of black fur. He strolled away with a quick wave, leaving me stunned. I looked down at the bag in my hands and realized that it was my old trainer pack. I opened the smallest pocket and pulled out four pokeballs, two classic balls and two custom ones. I looked down at the Pokémon who were laying by me.

"Well guys, looks like we might have to go on another journey after all. Too bad our only flyer would probably be stolen if anyone saw him. So, any takers?" I held up the pokeballs and raised an eyebrow. Daniel hopped into my lap and poked one of the plain balls with his nose. After he was recaptured Riley took a white and blue ball from next to me and poked it with his claw. Emily rolled her eyes and just used psychic to carry the other plain ball but as she jumped up next to me, she fell and lost her concentration, causing the ball to land on top of her. I gathered up the balls and took a dark blue jacket from the bag, the jacket had a red stripe going halfway down the sleeve that wrapped into a ring after stopping. I threw the jacket on and slung the backpack over my shoulders. I slowly stood looked out towards the horizon, sighing I pulled out a water bottle and took a quick drink before tucking it into the side pocket. I walked over to the group of police and pulled up my hood. "So, when can I expect to be forced to live with strangers?"

The furred cop was the one who answered me, "You're gonna be staying at a hotel for about a week while we try to find a family willing to take you in. Don't worry about paying for the room or anything, we have that set, but you will have to get your own food for the week."

"That's fine, I have plenty of money saved up from when I was a trainer. Shouldn't be too much of a problem to get it out of the bank. What hotel will I be at?" I was trying my hardest not to break into tears, but it was a battle I was unable to win. As soon as I finished talking the tears began to flow.

"You'll be staying at th… Are you okay kid?" One of the other cops was talking now, though I noticed him giving the furred cop an extremely nasty look.

"I'm fine, just tell me where I'll be staying." I said as I wiped the tears from my face.

"The Golden Rapier, It's very well run, try to enjoy the stay." The furred cop was the one speaking again, and as he finished, I remembered the masks. I pulled a notebook from my and jotted down a quick map of the woods and marked the spot I had found the masks. I handed it to him and he asked, "What's this?"

"Evidence, you should find two masks there, the people who did this were wearing them."

* * *

*Six Days Later*

* * *

I was sitting in the back of a cab checking my email as a way to calm my nerves, I was on my way too my new 'home' and was rather scared. As we pulled up to the house I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag, and stepped out of the car. The house was moderately sized, two stories, plain white walling. I pocketed Lucy's ball and walked to the door, swinging it open, hoping for the best.

* * *

AN: CLIFFHANGER BITCHES! This took way too long to write, but I got it done last night so here you go. See you all some time in the future, please review!


	5. This is Gonna Suck

AN: What up guys, Dark here, and I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, but school is kicking my ass, and I haven't been getting time to write as often, as well as my computer breaking, causing it so when I would have time, I still couldn't write. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter, there are gonna be a few time skips in it, and we should be getting into the body of the story soon.

* * *

As soon as I stepped through the door, I knew that this wasn't gonna work out. On first glance it seemed pretty normal, you could tell this was a family home at some point, but upon closer inspection, all of the photos had one person burned out. Once I looked around a little more I noticed a few very anti-Pokemorph posters. I quickly steeled myself before calling out, "Hello, is anyone there?" Almost immediately a woman ran out of what I assumed to be the kitchen, due to the fact that she was wearing an apron.

"Oh, you must be Kyle!" She seemed to be bouncing on her feet a little, which I found rather peculiar, but disregarded it quickly.

"Yep, that's me, retired trainer extraordinaire… Who am I kidding, I sucked at training." The woman was staring at me with a distant look in her eyes, as if she was looking through me, rather than at me. Yet she kept bouncing and smiling, but before I could be to creeped out she frowned.

"You, were a trainer? That means you worked with those disgusting Pokemon, how do I know you're not going to end up one of those hybrid freaks!" I recoiled visibly at this and shook my head in disappointment, then glanced up at her with a smirk.

"What makes Pokemon, and Pokemorphs different from us? It can't be intelligence, as morphs were all human once, and some species of Pokemon can learn to speak English, so, what is it that separates us?"

"We're civilized, they aren't, simple as that, now I don't want you spewing any of this nonsense around my house, and if I see so much as one shed fur, you're going to be very sorry." She glared at me for a few seconds after she finished speaking, a look I met with a bored expression, then she reverted back to her original demeanor and stated,"Your room is at the top of the stairs, on the left, have fun!" After she stopped talking she skipped, literally skipped, back into the kitchen. I shook my head and slowly walked up a spiral staircase, one hand on the rails, the other in my pocket gripping Lucy's ball.

* * *

A week later

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, petting Emily absentmindedly, when I heard her voice echo through out my thoughts.

What are you gonna do about the morphism?

"Y-you knew? How?!"

I'm a psychic Kyle, how do you think?

I sighed before I answered, "Emily, what do I do? This woman, she'll murder me!""

You could just run away once it gets to the point you can't hide it.

I looked over at her and smiled, "You know, I might just do that, and I have an idea of where to go." As I finished speaking she looked up at me and tilted her head, before placing her front paws on my shoulders and nuzzling my cheek with a purr.

* * *

That day, 6:30 PM

* * *

We were sitting at the table, the woman, who I found out was named Margaret, and her husband Jeremy, who, in our private talks, told me that she hated pokemon because their son left to be a trainer. The husband was much nicer than his wife, and turned out to be a detective, who specialized in missing persons cases. I figured out he wasn't an extremist like his wife, and he actually did see morphs as humans, due to research on the causes of it he did for one of his cases. As I finished the last few bites of the steak that Margaret had served as dinner, I stood up and began to walk up to my room, but Margaret called over to me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room so I can grab my bag, then I'm taking a walk, is there something wrong with that?" I just stared at her blankly.

"I guess not, mind telling me why you need your bag for that?"

"Because my wallet and my laptop are in there, and those are kinda important." With that, I walked up stairs, grabbed my jacket, pulling it on quickly, and slung my backpack on. After getting all my stuff, I walked back downstairs and out the door, my hand in my pocket, wrapped around Lucy's ball. As I strolled down the street, I heard the telltale sounds of a pokemon battle, trainers yelling and all. I smiled and jogged towards the noise, coming upon a scene involving two kids around twelve or so, each with a pokemon out in front of them, a cloud of dust stirred up around them. One kid had a Duskull, and the other had an Umbreon, though upon further inspection of the kids, they both had five other pokemon on their teams, or just a few empty pokeballs on their belts. Before they could continue their battle, I cleared my throat and waved as they turned towards me. One of them glared at me, then said,

"Okay listen you civilian, this is trainer business, we don't need some fucki-" I cut him off and responded,

"A few things, one, I've beaten several different champions, just in unofficial battles, and two, watch your fucking language or I'll shove an Absol down your throat." I stared at him, my hand slipping into my bag, gripping Riley's ball. His eyes widened as I pulled out two badge cases, revealing that I had completed both Sinnoh's and Unova's league. I grinned as I turned away and walked towards one of my favorite places in town, an ice cream shop that had several flavors made specifically for pokemon. As I walked through the doors a bell chimed and the lady behind the counter waved at me with a smile. I smiled back as I released my team one by one, making sure to leave one of them in their ball, due to their value, I couldn't risk being seen with them. With an Absol, Umbreon, Espeon, and Lucario in front of me, I felt comfortable with my situation, knowing I had my friends by my side. I walked up to the counters with my pokemon in tow, quickly ordering what I knew were their favorites, with the exception of Lucy, because she liked to do it herself. After getting all of our ice cream, being a plain vanilla for me, chocolate for Lucy, oran berry for Riley, and pecha berry for both Daniel and Emily. We all sat down in a booth, the three quadrupeds eating from bowls, though Emily was using psychic to use a spoon, which I found absolutely adorable. I savored each lick of my ice cream, Lucy scarfed hers down quickly, Emily was taking just as much time as me, and Riley and Daniel were sharing each others, after we all finished I cleared my throat and grinned, before I spoke, "So, Riley, Daniel, would you mind telling me how long you two have been mates? Emily, please translate."

Yes sir! One translation coming right up.

Riley was the first to respond, a nervous look plastered across across his feline face, "Just a little more than a month before you released us." Daniel just nodded his confirmation, both of them obviously confused as to how I knew, but I decided to keep that for another day. I grinned and reached over, petting both of them gently, before wrapping my arm around Lucy and resting my head on top of hers, hearing a light thumping from her tail wagging against the seat.

"Good to know you two are happy together. I guess we should get back to the house, sorry guys."


	6. Making Preparations

AN: Chapter fucking six, hell yeah! This is great, I'm actually starting to get somewhere with this story. Alright, let's just get in to this!

* * *

"KYLE, WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Margaret was yelling at me, seeming to think I was trying to sneak out, despite me telling her an hour ago I had legal business to attend to. I was off to both reactivate my trainer's license, and to visit the police station, due to the Police Force contacting me to notify me of them finding a suspect to the burning of my house and murder of my mother. Now, Margaret was freaking out, probably having figured out the fact that I was trying to become an official trainer again, which would take away any legal authority over me, because any trainer over 14 is technically an adult, though if they revoke their license they are once again put into parental custody.

"To see the police? We talked about this earlier, so uh, yeah, I need to go." With that, I swung the door open, and stepped out, slamming it behind me, two pairs of red eyes staring at me from a bush nearby, belonging to Daniel and Riley. I gestured for them to meet me farther ahead, and the eyes were out of sight within a second. I pulled my jacket on and began to jog up ahead, turning a street corner to come across Riley and Daniel sitting in the middle of the road, Daniel's tail wagging rapidly. "Hey guys, you ready to go get registered as a team again?" Both of them nodded furiously as I scooped Daniel up into my arms and scratched behind his ears, causing the fox to let out a happy bark. I strolled down the streets, slowly heading to the Police Station, Riley by my side, Daniel in my arms, and the rest of the team in their pokeballs.

* * *

As I entered the police station, I saw a familiar figure, the cop who had brought me my bag when my house burned down. The cop who was a pokemorph, and this time, I could see his face and make out what exactly he was. The officer turned to me with a literal wolfish grin, the face of a mightyena-morph, staring directly at me. "Hey kid, you here about the suspect?"

"Yeah, could you take me to them now? I have some business to attend to after this." I reached down to my belt and unhooked one of the two pokeballs that has been linked to pokemon since I retired, an ornately carved piece, engraved with intertwining dragons, and the ball itself was red and black, with two golden ridges running along it. "I want to be clear, whatever you see me do in there, you aren't to tell anyone."

"As long as it's not illegal, then you'll be fine." He led me to a door, and unlocked it, revealing a man whose face was riddled with scars, handcuffed to a steel table. I went over and sat at the chair on the side of the table opposite of him, before looking over at the mightyena.

"Can you please shut the door," I set the ball on the table and stared at the scarred man, "speak, now, was it you?" The mightyena shut the door as soon as I asked my first question.

The man was visibly sweating, his eyes locked on the pokeball set in front of him, before he spoke, "I don't have to tell you freaks anything!" I grinned at his wording.

"Would you mind explaining how I'm a freak?" The man froze, realizing his mistake quickly, and I put a hand on the pokeball. "Do you know what this ball is? It's a modified version of a ball that was used to capture a certain legendary hundreds of years ago. Stuff of legends really, and while this is a weaker recreation, the beast it holds is still rather powerful."

"I know the legend, and there's no way someone who's becoming a morph would be able to capture Giratina." The sweat was practically pouring down his neck, he was shaking rapidly as he slipped once again, confirming him as one of the slavers.

"Not Giratina, just a piece of it. Would you like to meet him?" A small amount of black mist as dark as midnight leaked from a crack in the ball. "He's not even completely contained you know." The mist poured from the ball rapidly, coating the walls in pure black, the mightyena cop was looking around terrified as I stared the scarred man down, my face as emotionless as a rock.

"You're a monster! You really are a freak, officer, you can't let him do this to me! I confess!" As he said this, the mist all retreated into my shadow, before I felt a cool presence run up my leg and twirl around my arm, then the black mist gathered back into the ball.

"Kyle, what was that? Is it really really a piece of Giratina in that ball?" The mightyena was gripping his hat tightly at his chest.

"Just a parlor trick bud, now, I also came here to reactivate my trainer's license, would you mind showing me where to do that?" He stared at me with a shocked face, obviously confused about how calm I was, not even catching onto my lie. He led me to another room, locking up the one with the slaver in it once again, as I clipped the ball back onto my belt. He gestured for me to sit down, which I did, before he left the room for a few minutes. When he came back in, I had released Lucy and was chatting with her, letting her know that soon I could legally leave Margret's house. The cop set a packet of paper work in front of me and handed me a pen. I had done this before, it was the same set of papers a trainer has to do every two years to keep their license, just simple safety shit, which I quickly filled out, before being handed a device, which was used to register a pokedex, I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my old pokedex; a custom wrist mounted unit, with a long touchscreen that ran several inches down the forearm, at the bottom of the screen was a trackball, for more precise navigation, there was also a slide out keyboard. This whole unit latched into a watch band style dock, and ran down the bottom of my forearm. I set the pokedex on top of the device the cop had provided, before a beep was heard, and at that point, I tapped each one of my pokeballs on the trackball of my pokedex, registering them all to my team. After this, I stood up and began to walk out of the room, before turning to the cop. "I never got your name, mind sharing?"

"My name is Lucian, and just so you know, never come to any police station and drive a suspect to the point of insanity again." I nodded and threw my bag on, strapping my pokedex onto my arm, pulling my sleeve over it, and walking to a park, before rolling my sleeve up and navigating through my pokedex's menus, checking out old files, photos of me and my team, research notes I had taken, and various other things. I looked at one of the photos and zoomed in on my eyes, in the photo they were amber, two rings of gold, each with a splash of crimson coming from the pupil, but when I switched over to the camera and looked at my current self, my irises were pink, my pupils seemed to be fading to a white even. The pink from my irises seemed to be leaking into the whites of my eyes, despite the fact that the fur had only spread to about halfway up my torso, and no other changes had occured yet. I sighed and stood up, becoming increasingly conscious of how my fur rubbed against the inside of my shirt, a problem I had been thinking of a solution to since the fur started to spread. I let out Lucy once more, quickly scratching behind her ear as I started to stroll, an action which she responded to with a blush and a cute squeak. I turned back and smiled at her, before teasing her with a whistle and calling out, "Here girl! Come on!"

"Arceus damnit Kyle, we both know I'm not some dumb animal." I grinned at her, winking slightly as I responded,

"But you look absolutely adorable, so I'm gonna make fun of you so I see more of that cute little fighter's blush." She squeaked again as I walked back to her and scooped her up hefting all 120 pounds of metal skeleton punch dog. She wrapped her arms around my neck for extra support and nuzzled my cheek for a second, before resting her head on my shoulder and closing her eyes. After walking for a few minutes, Lucy finally fell asleep, her chest rising and falling gently, causing a wide smile to spread across my face. Turned down an alley, trying to take a shortcut to the ice cream shop, despite the cliche of muggers. Unfortunately for a certain me who's partially through the process of becoming a pokemorph, the cliche turned out to be true. As I was about half way through the alley, two long humanoid shadows came into view, stretching a few feet past me from behind, and two people stepped out from behind a trash can, blocking my way, before one of them spoke,

"Well looky here boys, we seem to have a trainer doing all the wor-" He was cut off as I dropped Lucy, who somehow continued to sleep, and leaped at him, spinning mid air so my heel connected with his temple, knocking him out instantly. The man who was next to him pulled out a switchblade, so I quickly struck out with a palm strike to the inside of his forearm. This caused a quick spasm in his hand, making him drop the knife. I caught the knife and threw it at one of the two who had been behind us, and were trying to grab the sleeping lucario who was on the ground. It nailed him in the shoulder, causing him to recoil back and the other to stop from shock. Despite the fact that he was out of view, I could feel the man who had originally had the knife about to throw a punch, a poor one, at the back of my head. Reacting as quick as possible, I hooked one of my feet behind the crook of his knee, and pulled his leg out from under him, before falling over onto his throat with my elbow. I slowly stood and cracked my neck, taking a step towards the one remaining alley-fucks,

"You're the only one left pal, either leave or I'll break every bone in your body and feed you to my pokemon." I glared at him as I spoke, before starting to walk over, yanking the knife from the shoulder of his friend, who seemed to have passed out after they got a knife in their arm. "So, get out of here, because you asshats were planning on mugging me, don't deny it either, I have a psychic who's powerful enough to communicate when in her ball, and you fucks insulted me and my lucario. I'm nothing without her, it's not that I do all the work, it's that I try and give her some luxury when I can." The man ran off without another sound, so I scooped Lucy back up and began to head back my destination.

Once me and Lucy were seated at the ice cream parlor, idly chatting, getting very few looks at the amazing 'Talking Lucario' due to me being a regular here, we started chatting about Giratina's fragment, as she didn't approve of me using a separated piece of one of the most powerful legendaries as an interrogation device. I just rolled my eyes at her and went back to my food, cheap fries and a chocolate shake me and Lucy were sharing. After a few minutes of silence, a bell rang from a nearby church, in unison with the bell on the door of the parlor, and I heard an all too familiar voice call out,

"TRAINERS ARE SINNERS, SINNERS BURN WITH GIRATINA!" I slid down in my seat to hide from the woman I currently lived with, and Lucy's ears folded down to the back of her head as she began to tear up. My feeble effort to hide was in vain, as Margaret quickly noticed my signature blue and red jacket, which I had worn every day, hanging over the top of my booth's seat. "KYLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BEAST, YOU'RE NO LONGER WELCOME IN MY HOUSE, I'M THROWING OUT ALL YOUR SHIT AND KICKING YOU TO THE Ssstreeetssss….." She slowed down as me and Lucy vaulted over our booth, dashing out the door, Lucy having grabbed my jacket and thrown it to me. We ran back to the alley, now clear of muggers, and I dropped the ball that contained 'Giratina' and called out as fast I could,

"AZATHOTH, TAKE ME TO THE CRAZY LADY'S HOUSE!" I immediately felt a tugging below my feet as I was pulled into my shadow, and Lucy into hers, before I was thrown back into my room, and the black, red, and gold ball dropped back into my hand, all in front of a shocked Jeremy, who was currently packing a few of my bags full of all kinds of camping gear.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, just want to say, this is by far my longest chapter, so that's neat, not including this end note, it's 2302 words, so yeah, I'd say I dun good. So yeah, in the next few chapters I'll explain the whole "fragment of Giratina" thing, don't worry, not just some random bullshit, just a way to make a more sensible way to have a legendary on your team. Anyways, see you next update, whatever story that'll be on.


	7. Abscond Young One, and Live Your Life

**AN: Mhmmm, more AFK. It's not like I have two other stories to work on or anything, nope, definitely not. Sorry for a lack of updates, I've had a lot on my mind recently. Just a heads up, I'll be writing some original stuff during November NaNoWrimo, probably going to aim for around 65,000 words for that, so I'll be pretty busy then. I'll try to work on A Cold Knight while I work on that, because I haven't updated that in forever, and I'm currently planning a story that'll be exclusive to Ao3. This is going to be the longest chapter yet, and there's gonna be a pretty decently lengthed time skip in it, so be prepared for that.**

 **(Also, I feel like I need to mention that Azathoth is permanently in Origin Form.)**

* * *

"Uhhhm, Kyle, where exactly did you just come from? Because it kind of looked like you fell out of the corner." Jeremy said as he stared at me, his expression leaning more towards confused than shocked.

"You know, that's honestly a pretty fucking good explanation, and to answer your question, I was at an ice cream parlor." I grabbed my bag and dug through it, pulling out a roll of bandages, made specifically for furred pokemon, though to inexperienced eyes they would appear to be normal bandages. I pocketed them and zipped up my backpack, looking back up at Jeremy before asking him, "What were you doing packing my stuff?"

"Well, my wife was going on a 'protesting' streak, and I figured she might run into you and that lucario of yours." I heard a squeak from Lucy as he mentioned her, before she spoke up,

"S-sorry sir, b-but how did you know that he had a l-lucario?" I turned to her and raised an eyebrow at her, she was being uncharacteristically curious, and she almost never was this nervous with speaking.

"I'm a detective, it's my job to notice details others wouldn't little doggy." I grimaced slightly,

"Can you like, not tease my lucario, she's probably smarter than 90% of the population?" I spoke with a slight tenseness to my voice, though there was a small amount of humor mixed in.

"I'm sorry kiddo. Anyways, you need to go. Right now, leave as soon as possible." I sighed as he spoke, grabbing my backpack and opening the window.

"Hey Jeremy?" I looked back at him with a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything." And that's when I jumped.

* * *

It had taken almost a whole day, but eventually, me and Lucy reached the lake that we had been camping at previously. Our tent was still here, though something could be heard moving around inside of it. I cautiously opened the tent flaps, slowly drawing my machete from its sheath. As soon as the tent was open, a group of small pokemon, including a vulpix, which confused me, as they generally don't show up in Sinnoh, ran out of the tent. I looked inside, and found my sleeping bag was shredded, but the rest of my supplies were still there, so I quickly gathered them up while Lucy kept watch.

After I spent around half an hour getting the tent cleaned up, I sat on a log and gestured for Lucy to sit by me. She strolled over and plopped herself down, her tail swaying slowly behind her as she rested her head on my shoulder. Neither of us said a word, we didn't need to. Lucy could sense my emotions, and knowing I was content made her feel the same. We just sat for hours, my arm around her shoulders, her leaned against me. I don't know how, but this little jackal stole my heart, gilded it, and put it back. I softly kissed her forehead as my mind drifted to my current condition. I was going to have to figure out how to explain to her my current affliction, but I figured I had at least a week before I'd have trouble hiding the fur.

* * *

I don't know how, but me and Lucy had fallen asleep on the log, and when I woke up, the stars were high in the sky, twinkling like fae of the heavens. Lucy was still asleep, her head now in my lap, with her aura sensor and ears twitching occasionally. She seemed to be having a pleasant dream, and I hated the fact that I'd have to wake her up from her adorable nap, but we needed to talk. I placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. As she woke she gave out a little yawn, causing me to smile. "Good morning Lucy, how's my cute little jackal feeling?" I kissed her on the nose as I greeted her.

"What the fuck do you mean morning? Kyle, it's the middle of the night!" She chuckled and nuzzled up under my chin.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you… I don't know how to put this, so here I go. Lucy, I ha-" I was cut off as she put her paw in my mouth, glaring at me.

"Kyle, I know, your aura has been shifting, and your scent changed." I stared at her for a few seconds before I grabbed her wrist and pulled her paw from my mouth, coughing a little as I did so.

"You knew and didn't say anything?"

"This will sound cliched as fuck, but I knew you'd say something eventually, so I didn't confront you."

"You've always been too smart for your own good Luc." I giggled as I teased her, and kissed her on the nose again. "Now back to sleep my sweet little jackal." She smiled and grabbed the back of my head, pulling my lips to meet with her muzzle, giving me a light kiss as she replied with,

"Whatever you say… master" She winked as she said master, a playful twinkle in her eye. I chuckled and hugged her close, before she fell asleep in my arms.

"I love you Lucy…" I spoke to the tired lucario, now with the weight of keeping my condition a secret from her off my chest.

* * *

Three months, three months since I ran away, three months I've been living in the woods, slowly making my way towards an old 'camping' spot of mine. It had been my shelter so many times during my trainer journey, almost serving as a headquarters of sorts, and I was finally going to see it again. In those three months, the fur had spread all the way up my body, covering half of my face, and both my eyes shined pure pink, no visible pupil and no whites showing.

Obviously, I had revealed my condition to the rest of my team, as I'd been spending so much time with them, maybe even more than I did on our journey, they would have noticed eventually. Azathoth was a great help when it came to keeping wild pokemon away from us, though any of the party could have easily taken them on. His very presence caused most wild pokemon to shy away from our group, and any that did get close would be pulled through the shadows and dropped off a couple hundred feet away.

We were getting so close to our destination, maybe a day or two of walking left. I was lazily using my machete to chop branches out of the way as we walked down an old, and I mean ancient kind of old, not a few decades old, overgrown path. The trail had some stone walls bordering it, and was made from stone bricks, which were now very eroded, but still there. I glanced over to my left, to see Riley staring back at me, Daniel flopped across his back, asleep. "Sweet Arceus Riley, why do you spoil that lazy fox so much?" I gave him a gentle, joking shove, and winked. He replied with a meow, which Lucy translated to be,

"I take after my trainer." I snorted and gave him a playful glare, before I reached out and poked his nose gently.

"Silly cat, I don't spoil anyone."

"I've watched you give a legendary pokemon a pile of fucking chocolate bars dude, you spoil everyone." As Lucy translated, she glared at me, and once she finished she added on,

"Kyle, when did you get 'A pile of fucking chocolate bars'? Why was I never informed of this?"

"Lucy, it was years ago, it doesn't matter." She continued to glare at me, before trying to tackle me. I ducked, then sprung up, catching her and hugging tight. "Calm down Luc!" She replied with a giggle and a hug back.

"Hehe, tricked ya!" She stuck her tongue out at me, her tail wagging behind her.

"You dirty fucking jackal, I'm going to rip your goddamn throat out!" I growled at her, before stopping for a second. The growl had come so naturally, almost instinctual. I knew the change I was going through would change my body, but it wasn't supposed to have a direct effect on my mind. I'd read plenty on the condition, and there were no instinctual changes that occurred, it was all just physical. The only theory that came to mind at that moment was that more of me was changing than it was supposed to. I noticed the lucario beginning to tear up slightly, and quickly thought of what to say to remedy the situation, "Holy shit Luc I'm so sorry, I don't know what just came over me. You know I'll love you no matter what, right?" The bipedal canine looked into my eyes, her big crimson eyes peering into my currently fucked up pupil-less eyes. I reached out and brushed the tears away from her eyes, before planting a kiss on her nose.

"I.. I love you too Kyle…" The lucario hugged me tight, shifting her body to be angled to the side so her spike wouldn't kill me, as neither of us would be happy with that. I pressed my face into the fur between her ears, and gently stroked her ears with one of my hands. After a few seconds, she pulled away and started walking again. I began to jog after her, the entire team beginning to run. After a couple minutes, we had slowed down, and had Azathoth floating above us, keeping the midday sun off of us, as my sweat glands had seemed to stop functioning, and the rest of our party didn't have any.

It wasn't more than an hour till our destination came into view. It was an old castle and town, and I mean _old_. There were some holes in the walls, but with a legendary assisting, it wasn't going to be to hard to repair. In fact, the castle is where I first met Azathoth, and it was his 'birthplace'. After a few more minutes, we came to the outer walls. I had Azathoth float through the walls, and unlock the gates. I smiled at Lucy, and gestured for her to head through. "Ladies first," I winked, "both of you, go on Emily." The steel type jackal and the psychic fox walked through the gates, before the rest of us followed. The town was in even worse disrepair than the castle itself, but that wasn't important to me. I walked through the nostalgic streets, remembering when I first came across this place. It had been about a month into my journey, and I had been caught in a very rough storm; being a rookie trainer, I wasn't properly prepared, and lost my tent and umbrella, then I stumbled upon this structure, through a secret side entrance. It had led into the library of the castle, the books being in surprisingly good condition. There I found an ancient riddle hidden throughout multiple books, which led me to meeting the real Giratina, who, after getting the shit beaten out of him, fragmented a piece of his being off, creating Azathoth. I swore to give Azathoth a chance to see the world, as the original Giratina couldn't enter it. Now we were returning, and I was finally getting a chance to let Az be a normal pokemon.

As we neared the gates of the castle, my legs gave out on me, and I hit my head hard enough to black out.

* * *

 ** **Pov Shift: Lucy****

* * *

I saw Kyle approach the castle gates, I had always found this place nice, maybe a little unnerving, but nice. However, before Kyle could open the gates, he seemed to jolt forwards, as if his legs just threw themselves backwards, I dove to grab him, but before I could, his head slammed against the gate, and he collapsed. I did however, manage to slide and catch him before he hit the ground. "AZATHOTH, I NEED YOU TO GO TAKE KYLE UP TO THE MASTER BEDROOM, RILEY, GO SEE IF THERE'S A WELL! EMILY, DANIEL, GO TRY AND LIGHT A FLAME ON THE STOVE." Everyone turned towards me, staring with wide eyes, though the snake-like dragon spectre wrapped Kyle in his weird tendril things, honestly none of us are sure what they are, and flew him up to one of the towers, phasing both of them through the wall.

"Lucy, what is it?" Riley whimpered gently as he spoke, and Daniel leaned against him and nuzzled him gently. But before I could respond, Emily cut me off,

"His morphism, it's finally slipping into the final phase, he's going to be unconscious for a day or two, that's when his skeleton will be uh… shifting. After that, he'll be awake, but have a terrible fever. There other symptoms, but those depend on exactly what his DNA is changing into." The espeon looked over at me and nodded gently, she had explained for me, so I wouldn't have to worry.

"I know what it is… but I'm not sure if I should tell you guys… Especially with two dark types on the team…" I sighed, obviously my familiarity with auras had let me figure out the type pretty quickly, and sense of smell had allowed me to nail the species. "I mean, I doubt much will change, and Daniel should be fine with him, but Riley, if Kyle seems a bit odd around you, just try and comfort him…" The absol nodded at me, and didn't question further.

After a few minutes, we all headed inside, the two eeveelutions prepping the stove and heating some water that Riley retrieved up. I filled one of Kyle's cooking pots with the hot water, and had Azathoth quickly take me to Kyle's room. He wasn't conscious, but he was spasming, and with my sensitive ears, I could hear bones snapping slightly. I whimpered lightly and soaked a rag in the hot water, placing on one of his knees. I repeated this with the other knee, hoping it could relax the muscles around the bone, allowing a less painful shift.

"Lucy, is Kyle going to be alright?" The deep, concerned, voice of Azathoth echoed through the room, signifying he was lurking inside of the shadows. I nodded lightly, I knew Kyle was strong enough to survive this process. If he could consistently beat me, someone with fighting literally in her blood, in hand to paw combat, he could survive almost anything the world could throw at him. This was a kid who has punched dragons hard enough to keep them away from his pokemon, despite us being way more suited towards fighting.

"He'll be fine Az, we're going to make sure of it." I clenched my paws into fists, and kissed Kyle on the forehead lightly before heading out of the room. I walked down to the kitchen that we had heated the water in, everyone still sitting there. "Alright you three, Kyle is going to be out of it for a few days, so me and Emily are going to be taking charge, we need to get this place fixed up, all the holes in the walls need patching, and since we're going to be living here a while, so we want to make it as akin to a home as possible. Obviously you're familiar with the layout, so before we start rebuilding, we're going to do some scouting, make sure nobody else is here." I waved a paw in dismissal, forming a staff of aura in my paws and swinging open a door that was in the kitchen, revealing a passage downwards. I closed my eyes and let my aura receptors raise slightly as I began to use aura as my means of vision. This was more effective than trying to use a single light source, as it granted me more detailed vision, in a wider range. As I descended into the depths, probably 40 or 50 feet underground, I came to the room that had served as the servants' quarters. In the corner, there was a small being, cowering in fear. I couldn't seem to make it out clearly via aura, which meant it was probably a ghost type. I switched back to using my eyes, and held out my aura staff, as it gave off a bit of light. In the corner, curled up in the fetal position, was a pokemorph.

* * *

 **Pov Shift: Riley**

* * *

"That lucario is so bossy." I mumbled, nuzzling my umbreon mate gently as he stared down the stairs Lucy had went down. "She does realize it would have made way more sense for us to go down, doesn't she? I mean, we can see in the dark, what can she do, look at the fucking life force of the wall or whatever?" Daniel looked at me, and licked my nose gently, just muttering,

"She doesn't want either of us to be put in danger. She cares too much, and it comes off as bossy." The umbreon always amazed me when he did this, considering that it was his _sister_ who was the actual psychic, she was meant to get people's thoughts, but it just came naturally to Daniel. I smiled at my mate, before beginning to groom the ruffled fur between his ears. The umbreon squeaked in protest, but sat still and let me groom him.

"You're too smart for your own good you cutie." I kept grooming for a few minutes, before Emily cleared her throat,

"As much as I love watching you two be adorable together, I really do think we should get to scouting, because I don't know if you guys remember, but Lucy is probably several times stronger than the three of us combined. I don't think we should piss her off." I gulped and nuzzled the umbreon to his paws, and me and him began to walk off, heading down to the the rooms that we assumed belonged to knights who had lived here long ago. Me and my fellow dark type walked silently through the halls, Daniel sniffing around to try and find anything, while I was ducking in and out of rooms, making sure they were clear. Eventually, we came to a pile of rubble that blocked out path. At first, Daniel tried to use his weak psychic abilities to move it, but the stones were much too heavy. I nuzzled the umbreon to encourage him, and stared up at me.

"Riley, could you uh… try and break the stones to be a bit smaller?" The umbreon was always nervous when asking for help, even from me, and I was his mate. I nodded though, and fired several Razor Winds at the pile, cleanly slicing through the stone bricks. Daniel closed his eyes in concentration, his rings beginning to shimmer and glow bright, and the rocks all lifted off the ground, and found their way to the hole in the wall they came from. They began to slot themselves in it until it was completely filled.

"Daniel, you're amazing, you know that?" I licked his cheek gently as he blushed hard. It'd be hard to notice under his dark fur, but I knew him well enough to tell. He pawed at my face, pushing me away before tackling me and pressing his nose against mine, his tail wagging gently. I smiled up at him, before he pressed his muzzle against mine, pushing his tongue against my lips gently. I happily opened my maw and let his tongue slip in. The fox's tongue wrapped around my rough feline tongue as he growled playfully. I responded with a soft purr and wrapping my forepaws around his shoulders, pulling him closer as we did some aggressive tongue wrestling. After a few minutes of making out, the umbreon pulled away, leaving a small trail of saliva connecting our lips. I giggled and pushed him off me, getting back on my paws as he grinned at me. We began to head past the newly patched wall, towards the armoury.

The Armoury was a room loaded with various things, spears, swords, hammers, a couple suits of armour. The room was in rather good condition, but all the weapons had a bit of rust on them. We quickly checked the room, before heading back to the kitchen, only to find Lucy still gone, and Emily had now disappeared as well. "Well Daniel, should we prep dinner?" The umbreon didn't manage to reply before his stomach though, as it growled loudly as soon as I finished talking.

"Uh, Ye- errrr…. I have no comment." I giggled at the adorable fox, licking his cheek and going over to a bag Kyle had packed. It was full of freeze dried meats and vegetables. I dug some out and had Daniel get boiling some water. I grabbed a small bag of salt and some pepper out of Kyle's backpack as well, and threw a bit in with the help of Daniel's minor psychic power. I dumped some of the meats in first, deciding to wait on the vegetables. We let the meat soak, and eventually the water began to boil, so I poured the vegetables in. We waited a bit, just letting it all boil, before moving it off the fire, and letting it cool a bit. Emily came back soon, but Lucy was still gone. Me and the two Eons dumped some of our poorly made soup into some bowls, and began to lap at it.

* * *

 **Pov Shift: Lucy**

* * *

The morph was backing away from me, absolutely terrified. I wondered how long it had been here. I just rolled my eyes and stuck out a paw. "Grab on you piece of shit, or I'll actually give you a reason to be afraid of me. The morph stopped backing up, staring at me with a single red eye shining. I sighed and stepped closer, grabbing his hand forcibly and dragging him behind me. He went limp, but didn't seem to actually cause any resistance. Upon closer inspection, he was floating slightly above the ground. I still couldn't make out exactly _what_ he was though. As we approached the top of the staircase, he began to freak out, trying to pull away from me. I called out to the two dark types at the top of the stairs, as they could handle a ghost much better than me. Riley ran down first, before jumping a little, backing away. "Riley, I need your help with this, he could slip out of my grip at any time." The absol growled in response, but Daniel soon came tumbling, literally, down the stairs, and biting the wrist of the morph, draggin it up the stairs. He used Psychic to pull a chair over, and threw the morph into said chair. Once he was in the light (Daniel and Riley had lit a bunch of candles for some reason), I could see he was a duskull. His single red eye was tiny, just a pinprick behind his mask as he shook in fear. I sighed, before I caught a whiff of some food. I immediately dug an extra bowl out of Kyle's backpack, along with a spoon, and scooped some of the soup into it. I handed the bowl to the pokemorph, as he was visibly starved. He slipped the spoon under his mask, and soon pulled it out, not a trace of the food to be found. He repeated this process until he was calmed down completely. And then I punched him in the jaw.


End file.
